The present disclosure relates to ink compositions, which are solid at room temperature and liquid at elevated temperatures. These solid ink compositions comprise an amide gellant with terminal groups.
Ink jet printing processes generally may employ inks that are solid at room temperature and liquid at elevated temperatures. Such inks may be referred to as solid inks, hot melt inks, phase change inks and the like. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,731, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses an apparatus for dispensing solid ink for printing on a recording medium such as paper. In thermal ink jet printing processes employing hot melt inks, the solid ink is melted by the heater in the printing apparatus and utilized (jetted) as a liquid in a manner similar to that of conventional thermal ink jet printing. Upon contact with the printing recording medium, the molten ink solidifies rapidly, allowing the colorant to substantially remain on the surface of the recording medium instead of being carried into the recording medium (for example, paper) by capillary action, thereby enabling higher print density than is generally obtained with liquid inks. Advantages of solid inks in ink jet printing are thus elimination of potential spillage of the ink during handling, a wide range of print density and quality, minimal paper cockle or distortion, reduced print-through and enablement of indefinite periods of nonprinting without the danger of nozzle clogging, even without capping the nozzles.
Solid inks are desirable for ink jet printers because they remain in a solid phase at room temperature during shipping, long term storage, and the like. In addition, the problems associated with liquid ink jet inks such as nozzle clogging as a result of ink evaporation are largely eliminated, thereby improving the reliability of the ink jet printing. Further, in solid ink jet printers, wherein the ink droplets are applied directly onto the final recording medium (for example, paper, transparency material, and the like), the droplets solidify immediately upon contact with the recording medium, so that migration of ink along the printing medium is prevented and dot quality is improved.
Curable solid inks were conceived as a means to use conventional solid ink print process, especially transfix, and deliver an increase in mechanical robustness after curing. One of the challenges in formulating a suitable curable solid ink is to create a solid ink with sufficient molecular mobility to allow rapid and extensive curing. Previous formulations have been disclosed in U.S. Publication No. 2011/0196057 to Breton et al., which proposes use of an IGEPAL waxy derivative to increase cure speed. Reference is also made to U.S. Publication No. 2011/0152397 to Breton et al., U.S. Publication No. 2011/0196058 to Breton et al., and U.S. application Ser. No. 12/972,138 to Breton et al., the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
Curable inks generally contain a gellant, such as a curable ester-terminated amide gellant that may be end-capped with a suitable molecule. Typical ester ‘end-caps’ on gellant molecules include specialty materials such as photoinitiators, acrylates, and aromatic alcohols such as benzyl alcohol and phenylethyl alcohol. U.S. Pat. No. 7,296,614 (Toma et al) discloses and claims curable amide gellants wherein the end caps have at least 1 ethylenically unsaturation. U.S. Pat. No. 7,279,584 (Odell et al) discloses and claims photoinitiators with phase change properties and gellant affinity, wherein the end caps have at least 1 photoinitiating group. U.S. Pat. No. 5,783,657 (Pavlin et al) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,111,055 (Berger et al) disclose and claim ester terminated polyamides for gelling of hydrocarbon solvents (i.e. candles), wherein the end caps have alkyl and alkenyl groups of at least 4 C atoms, such as C12-C22. While the above conventional solid ink technology is generally successful in producing suitable solid inks, there is still a need for an improved curable solid inks that are sourced from materials with increased bio-renewable content (BRC).
Each of the foregoing U.S. patents and patent Publications are incorporated by reference herein. Further, the appropriate components and process aspects of each of the foregoing U.S. patents and patent Publications may be selected for the present disclosure in embodiments thereof.